The present invention is generally directed to a plug-type connector for backplane wirings. More specifically, the present invention relates to a plug-type connector having a blade connector fashioned as a rectilinear housing open at one side for the purpose of plugging onto blades of a wiring backplane and of a spring contact strip that is firmly joined to a module pc board, is provided with receptacle chambers and can be plugged into the blade connector, whereby the blades and springs are arranged parallel in a plurality of rows, whereby the walls of the receptacle chambers are provided with slots that surround the receptacle chambers and into which electrically conductive shield elements are inserted, these being conductively connected to one another to form a potential cage, and whereby the floor of the blade connector is provided with slots that surround the blades and into which electrically conductive shield elements are placed.
German Patent Application 4,313,771 relates to a shielding plug-type connector. That plug-type connector exhibits high-frequency properties at high transmission frequencies when compared to conventional plug-type connectors. However, those improved high-frequency properties do not satisfy all demands.